matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Diane Cassidy
Diane Cassidy is an anthropologist working for the European Royals, who was imprisoned by the Neetha tribe for years. History Early History At some unknown point, Diane Cassidy was hired by Vladimir "Carnivore" Romanov of the European Royals to uncover information revolving around the Machine and its long-lost components such as the Six Sacred Stones and the Pillars. Cassidy's point of focus in her research was a rhyme on a tablet uncovered beneath the Sphinx which seemed to relate to what she was looking for; a rhyme telling a prophecy of Five Warriors who would affect the various pieces around the Machine. After discovering more interpretations of the prophecy, Cassidy was able to research and identitfy the first four Warriors - Moses, Jesus Christ, Genghis Khan and Napoléon Bonaparte - but quickly realised that the fifth Warrior would only be present for the Machine's restoration. Her research also led to her discover that the fabled Neetha tribe in Africa might have knowledge regarding the Machine and Dark Star. In 2002, Cassidy led an expedition to find the Neetha, but they were captured when they located the village. While the rest of her party would be devoured by the cannibalistic tribe, the Chief Rano chose to let Cassidy live as his eighth wife, since owning a white woman was a great status symbol. Over the next five years of her imprisonment, Rano repeatedly raped and abused Cassidy, and allowed her some movement throughout the settlement. Cassidy soon came to learn how to speak the language of the Word of Thoth and took on Rano's more kindly and inquisitive eighth son Ono as a student, teaching him English and much about of the world outside of the Neetha realm. During her absence, she was believed dead by both her family and by Carnivore. The Six Sacred Stones In December 2007, after several outsiders were captured, Yanis discovered that they possessed the first Pillar, the Philosopher's Stone and Firestone, Yanis questioned how they had come across the great cleansing tools and why they had come. Though surprised to hear Lily responding in the Thoth language, Yanis didn't trust her to translate and demanded Cassidy be used as their interpreter. Cassidy was surprised when Wizard called out to her by name, having come across her in his own research into the Neetha. Cassidy relayed Wizard's desire to borrow the tribe's Pillar so as to restore the Machine, however Cassidy responded with Yanis's dismissal out of his worship to Nepthys. The following morning, Cassidy was forced to listen as Warano announced his claim to make Lily his wife, a horrific fate Cassidy was horrified to hear put upon the young girl. Cassidy continued to translate as Solomon challenged Warano to try and earn Lily's freedom, and then as Zoe did the same, being amused by the Irish-woman's taunt that Warano was afraid to fight a woman. After Zoe surprised the Neetha by defeating Warano and killing him, the stunned Cassisdy translated as Yanis sentenced her to the village maze as punishment. As Zoe was led to the maze, Cassidy quickly and quietly explained the rules regarding her sentence, and relayed Zoe's request to allow her to have Alby accompany her. While Zoe and Alby were in the maze, the sounds of an attack on the entry fort alerted the Neetha to an assault led by the CIEF and Congolese soldiers. In the chaos, Cassidy and Ono helped Wizard and Lily escape the prisoner platform, with Ono asking that they take him and Cassidy with them as they did so. Cassidy, knowing of an escape route through the priest's fort, led the way until Rano confronted them. Though Rano informed Cassidy that he would take her back and impose many "lessons" upon her for trying to leave Cassidy responded that there would be no more lessons, and then shot Rano's two sons before killing the village chieftain who had abused her for so long. Once they attempted to escape on a clipper, it appeared that Neetha warriors attempting to destroy the engines would succeed in killing them, but fortunately Sky Monster arrived in the Halicarnassus and got Cassidy and the others away safely. The Five Greatest Warriors Cassidy remained with Lily, Wizard and the other on board the Halicarnassus as they set out to reunite with the rest of their friends on Little McDonald Island. As the Coalition team made plans to rescue Stretch, Cassidy parted ways with them, wanting to get in touch with her family to let them know she was alive. After taking Ono to a charital organisation that helped displaced tribal children adapt into modern society, Cassidy got in contact with Carnivore and relayed the events that had happened to her. Carnivore, having been observing the various parties as they made their efforts to restore the Machine from afar so that he could take control later, suggested she use the opportunity to get close to the Coalition of Minnows team and help their efforts while also relaying their progress to him. When the Coalition team reunited at Sea Ranger's base on Zanzibar, Cassidy joined them with the claim that she wished to repay them for saving her from the Neetha. After listening to Wizard explain their overall goal and how the team was at a loss as to how to proceed with the mission, Cassidy stepped in to reveal that she had only studied the Neetha as part of her larger study into the Machine's connection to the Five Warriors, and suggested that Jack West Jr and the team do the same. Over the next two months, Cassidy continued to collaborate with the Coalition team in researching the Warriors, uncovering connections to the Vertices and Pillars that Cassidy had never been able to discover on her own. During this time, Cassidy continued to report to Carnivore on the team's progress. After Lachlan and Julius uncovered evidence that Genghis Khan had possessed a Fabergé Egg with images of the Vertex entrances, Cassidy confirmed that the Neetha knew of the artefact's existence. Once the team split up to tackle the tasks of claiming the Egg and recovering the Basin of Rameses II, Cassidy made her way to Carnivore's base, knowing that he would soon make his play for control of the Pillars. After Carnivore captured most of the players involved in the Machine's restoration, he thanked the confused Jack for rescuing his best researcher, and Jack was shocked as Cassidy revealed herself as Carnivore's agent. As Jack glared at her, Cassidy simply remarked that everyone worked for someone. Having seen Carnivore kill Tank because of his desire to see the world end, Cassidy suggested that he also kill the captive Yanis for his similar outlook. Though he was aware of how Yanis and the Neetha had treated her, Cassidy conceded to Carnivore's desire to have the warlock imprisoned within one of his Living Tombs as a unique specimen instead. After the fourth and fifth Pillars were placed, Carnivore decided to abandon his base, and Cassidy directed the efforts to move his notes and equipment into the royal's Tupolev. Cassidy stood by Carnivore's side as he was telling the hostages in the Living Tombs they would suffocate after a few days, then sought Carnivore's permission before going up to Yanis's tank and turning off the oxygen, taking pleasure in watching the Neethan Warlock suffocate to death as a final revenge upon the Neetha. After Carnivore took possession of Lily and the final Pillar, Cassidy joined his group as they made their way to the sixth Vertex on Easter Island and waited for the Dual Equinox to perform the ceremony. When Jack arrived in the damaged Halicarnassus, Cassidy took cover behind a pedestal with Iolanthe Compton-Jones, Lily and Alexander as Jack opened fire on Carnivore and his men. Once Carnivore was dead, Cassidy acknowledged Jack's warning not to give him a reason to kill her by remaining silent and allowing him and Lily to set the Pillar in place. However, after Lily laid the Pillar she became overwhelmed by the power channeled into her as its reward. Fueled by her anger, Lily's will was made real, and when she saw Cassidy the girl stated that because she had been telling Carnivore of the team's actions that she should die. Before Cassidy could react, she fell to her knees choking as Lily used the Pillar's power to make the double-agent hemorrhage blood through her eyes, painfully killing Cassidy once her eyes burst out of their sockets. Personality Diane Cassidy is a resilient and hard-working researcher, thought of by others as an anthropologist for her research into ancient tribes. Her time imprisoned by the Neetha she sought out seemed to break her spirit, seemingly despondent and believing she might never escape. But when an opportunity arose to resume her life outside of the Neetha she was full of fiery and merciless vengeance. She may a seemingly helpful ally, but then those who think she is their ally are unaware that she works for another party, one that holds more pull in the world. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:U.S. Characters Category:Huntsman Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Six Sacred Stones Category:The Five Greatest Warriors Category:Antagonists